


The Art of Texting Love

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Love Internationally [5]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Calls, Established Relationship, Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint Crossover, International Relationship, M/M, OOC, Stevock?, Texting, canon references, worried!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: A few texting conversations between the super couple & two calls with a promise...





	

"Morning beautiful" [Steve]

"Goodnight handsome" [Sam]

"What? It's at least the afternoon in Canada. What are you talking about?" [Steve]

"Long day. Will call after my nap to give you details." [Sam]

"I'll be waiting for your call with bated breath." [Steve]

"Zzzzzzzz" [Sam]

\- - -

"What's the best way to convince someone to tell their daughter about the person they're dating?" [Steve]

"Depends... Are we talking about Danny?" [Sam]

"Yes. I want him to tell Grace about his girlfriend Gabby, but he's reluctant to do so." [Steve]

"How many relationships has Danny been in since his divorce?" [Sam]

"No idea." [Steve]

"Has he been off and on with his ex-wife?" [Sam]

"So-so." [Steve]

"Well if he's not holding a candle for the ex to come back to him, his other reason for holding back might be him thinking his current relationship won't work out. Didn't you say Danny can be very negative?" [Sam]

"He gripes about at least five things a day. It's like a subconscious goal in his head." [Steve]

"Not everyone is as happy to greet the world as you are Steve. It's one of the things I love about you but you can't expect others to be so open about things as you are. The best way to get at the root of the problem is to talk to Danny about it." [Sam]

"I know. Just trying to strengthen my verbal arsenal before I did. Thanks Love." [Steve]

"Arsenal. You and your guns..." [Sam]

\- - -

*Sends picture of multi-colored sunrise.*

"Saw something breathtaking and thought of you." [Steve]

*Sends picture of a pile of snow.*

"Better than a cold shower." [Sam]

"Why do you guys still have so much snow?" [Steve]

"Because Hawaii won't take its fair share." [Sam]

\- - -

"Had a body stolen by super fans today. They even named themselves: Acolytes." [Steve]

"It's amazing how quickly admiration can turn into an unnatural infatuation. Or how easily people can be convinced to follow a cause that's wrong. Had to talk down a kid from blowing himself up the other day. He almost didn't make it." [Sam]

"You need to stay away from things that go boom Sam." [Steve]

"Just as soon as the suspects stop bringing them to the party." [Sam]

"I don't like your definition of party." [Steve]

"I don't really care right now." [Sam]

"Ouch." [Steve]

"Boom." [Sam]

\- - -

"Mary is a flight attendant now." [Steve]

"Good for her." [Sam]

"During her visit here she was caught up in a diamond smuggling scheme." [Steve]

"And there's the shoe. Is she okay?" [Sam]

"Yeah. Shaken up but back to work." [Steve]

"Spike is dating Nathalie." [Sam]

"WHAT?!" [Steve]

"How am I supposed to arrest someone from my own team?" [Sam]

"Send him here. I'll do it for you." [Steve]

"I sort of already threatened to do that. We should video chat some time when he's at my place and you can 'talk' to him for me." [Sam]

"I'm already working on my threatening glare." [Steve]

"Don't break a mirror." [Sam]

\- - -

"I love you." [Sam]

"What happened?" [Steve]

"Nothing. I just really felt like saying it." [Sam]

"I'm calling you." [Steve]

"Honestly I'm fine!" [Sam]

"Answer the phone Sam." [Steve]

 

With a frustrated huff, Sam answers on the fourth ring, "I'm fine, Steve. I just had a sudden urge to text you about how I felt. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I believe you, Sam," Steve assures him. "I just wanted to hear the words; not read them."

Smiling, Sam obliges, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, Sam," the brunette returns. There's a hesitation over the line that has Sam's smile falling before his boyfriend speaks up again. "I'm heading out of Hawaii for a little while to track down a friend. Not sure how long it's going to take or what sort of cell service I'll have. Figured I should tell you so you wouldn't worry."

"Steve," Sam says the name in warning. "You're not planning another off-the-books op are you? As great a guy Danny is, I don't want to get a call from him. Especially if it's about you being in the hospital again. Or worse."

"I really am tracking down a friend, I promise," Steve says. "He has information that I need."

"Maybe I can get some time off to go with you-"

"No, Sam," Steve cuts his boyfriend off. "I don't want to get you involved in this. It's cloak-and-dagger garbage that neither of us like."

"I like it even less when someone I love is involved," Sam remarks angrily. 

"I know and I'm sorry," Steve says, angry at himself for how hurt his boyfriend sounds. "It's not dangerous though. I'll be fine and the next time I get to see your gorgeous face I can tell you all about it. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Sam growls, then lets out a frustrated sigh. "But I get it. Obviously, I can't stop you, but Steve-" Sam grabs the tag around his neck tightly as he continues, "you better come home safe. I will seriously beat you into next week if you let yourself get hurt."

"That sound counter productive," Steve jokes, grabbing hold of his tag. Sobering, he adds, "I'll be careful. I promise." 

Closing his eyes, Steve says, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Steve," Sam says back.

"I'll call you when I get back," the brunette promises.

"If you don't, I'll hunt you down," the blonde vows.

"Till then," Steve smiles. "Goodbye, Braddock."

"I'll hear form you soon, McGarrett," Sam states.

They both hang up.

\- - -

"It's been a week without anything from you." [Sam]

"Remember not to be too cocky." [Sam]

"Had a rough day at work today. Someone was after the Boss's job. Don't worry though, the Sarge is staying." [Sam]

"You better be taking care of yourself. I wasn't kidding about beating you for being reckless." [Sam]

"Thinking of you again." [Sam]

"I love you." [Sam]

\- - -

"I'm home Sam." [Steve]

"It's about time." [Sam]

"P.S. I love you." [Steve]

"Answer the phone Steve." [Sam]

 

Steve closes the door to his bedroom and leans against it as he answers on the second ring, "Hey, Sam."

"When did you get back?" the blonde asks.

"Not too long ago but I had a lot to do when I did, so I had to wait to text you back."

"You said you'd call, Steve."

"Sorry," the brunette sighs, rubbing the heel of his free hand into his eyes. "It's been a long day."

"Do you need me to come?" Sam offers. "Honestly, I will use every sick day or trade any vacation days to be on the first flight out."

Steve smiles, "No, I'm okay. I want you to save those days so you can spend the next Christmas with me."

"Mele Kalikimaka can wait," the blonde growls. "you sound like you need someone now."

"I wish I could hold you in my arms," the brunette confesses. "My whole world feels like it's been turned upside down. I'm not even the only one. Chin-" he stops, clears his throat as it swells. "Chin lost Malia. She was murdered."

"I'm sorry, Steve," Sam's voice nearly whispers with the weight of sadness. "I don't know when I can get there, but I am coming as soon as I can. I promise."

"Sam-"

"No. You won't deter me, Steven," the blonde talks over the other man. "You might be a super human but you're still human. My human. I'm not letting you go through this alone. You did the same for me when Lou died."

"I met you in a hotel after the funeral for a few hours."

"It was all you could give me and it was what I needed to have."

Steve drops his head against the door with a sigh, "I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?"

"No," Sam replies and the smile comes through as clear as his determination. "What else do you want to talk about, Steve? We could exchange weather conditions if you want."

"I just want to hear your voice," Steve says. "Do you think you can quote me that poem? The one Kono knew?"

"Yeah," his boyfriend says, voice soft. "I can do that."

" It is an ancient Mariner; And he stoppeth one of three. "By thy long grey beard and glittering eye; Now wherefore stopp'st thou me? "

Steve closed his eyes and keeps them that way as he focuses on the sound of Sam's voice. He barely hears the words at all, comforted solely in the familiar rasp and flow of his lover's cadence.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**  
> ***The Poem "The Time of the Ancient Mariner" belongs to Samuel Taylor Coleridge. (NOT me.)***


End file.
